WACK News
Welcome to the WACK news page! This is where we archive all the WACK-related news previously published on the front page! Please note, as the WACKi started in late May 2018, no news prior to this date will be shown. Newer WACK news is available on the front page. 2019 July * 2019.08.01 BiSH have released a digital photo book in collaboration with Young Jump magazine, titled Bish. * 2019.08.01 Itou Musensiteebu and Manako Chiii Manako are the first third-generation BiS members to reach the 15k twitter follower target and have their faces revealed. * 2019.08.01 mikinormu will release a new album, calling call, tomorrow. She has released a music video for s h o r t s h o r t * 2019.07.31 Mewclub has also joined DearStage and will debut in a new unit, meme tokyo. She has changed her stage name to "MEW". * 2019.07.30 Maison book girl have released a music video for Yami Shoku no Asa * 2019.07.30 BiS have released another free digital single, BiS-Douyara Zombie o Demashi- and have also posted a music video for the song. * 2019.07.30 WACK have released a music video for WACK is BEAUTiFUL * 2019.07.29 Terashima Yufu will release a new single, Koi no Ousankaku Kankei, on September 18th. * 2019.07.29 PEDRO has released a music video for NIGHT NIGHT * 2019.07.28 It was revealed through a television program that a new WACK collaborative song, "WACK is BEAUTiFUL (this is love song)", is set to be performed at Tokyo Idol Festival. It is unknown yet if it will be released on a single or album. Confirmed WACK members included on the single include Kamiya Saki, Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Can GP Maika, Lingling, Momoko Gumi Company, Tsukino Usagi and Aina The End. * 2019.07.23 BiS have released another two digital singles, LET'S GO Doumo and absolutely meeeeee!! * 2019.07.21 Toriaez Hana has become affiliated with the company DearStage, the same company that Hug Me and Terashima Yufu had been associated with in the past. In addition, she has changed her stage name to "Hanamiya Hana" and will star in a movie, "FIND". * 2019.07.21 BiS will be handing out promotional flyers in certain Tower Records stores, containing download codes for a new song, "teacher teacher teacher". * 2019.07.16 BiS have released two more digital singles, Refrain and thousand crickets. In addition, they have also announced the first one-man live of the third generation. Tickets can be purchased over the phone, where a member of BiS will respond. * 2019.07.11 EMPiRE will release a new single on October 16th, followed by an album in December. * 2019.07.09 BiS have released two more digital singles, 1,2,3!!! and this is not a love song. * 2019.07.08 GANG PARADE will release an album, LOVE PARADE on November 13th. In addition, a recording of their CHALLENGE the LIMIT TOUR will be released on Blu-ray on September 4th. * 2019.07.08 After releasing every song from THUMB SUCKER on individual 100yen CDs, the album will be released in full on iTunes for 300 yen. In addition, a music video has been released for the song "Nekoze Kyousei-Chuu". * 2019.07.08 Today marks 5 years since the disbandment of first-generation BiS. * 2019.07.07 Uruu Ru will graduate from WAgg on August 25th, after which she will officially begin her activities as a member of Curry Roux. * 2019.07.07 From tomorrow, PEDRO will release a solo single for 100yen from her upcoming album THUMB SUCKER. * 2019.07.05 BILLIE IDLE®︎ will release a new single in October. * 2019.07.05 GANG PARADE will hold a two-hour livestream on the 8th, of which a "serious" announcement will be made. * 2019.07.04 First Summer Uika will have a starring role in the television drama "Samurai no Yui", starting July 19th on TBS. * 2019.07.03 BiSH have released a music video for MORE THAN LiKE. * 2019.07.03 Kika Front Frontale will make a guest appearance on the NACK5 Rajana radio show on July 9th. It will be her first entertainment-related activity since leaving WACK. * 2019.07.02 BiS have released two more digital singles, BiS3 and SURRENDER. June * 2019.06.30 A music video has been released for Hashiyasume Atsuko's solo single, à la mode. * 2019.06.30 Tentenko has released a new CD-R album, Deep & Moistures 16 ~ Black Eyelash. * 2019.06.26 WACK will have a special "DREAMLiGHTS" stage at Tokyo Idol Festival for the second year in a row. BiSH, GANG PARADE, EMPiRE and WAgg are currently scheduled to perform. It is unknown if BiS, Curry Roux or any shuffle units or soloists will also perform. * 2019.06.25 BiS have released a digital single, STUPiD. * 2019.06.24 Muropanako has left WACK. She had previously planned to remain in the company after the disbandment of second-generation BiS. * 2019.06.19 A new WACK unit formed of Pan Luna Leafy, YUiNA EMPiRE and Uruu Ru will debut in the Fall under T-Palette Records. It has been given the temporary name of Curry Roux and will hold auditions for additional members. * 2019.06.18 A demo version of BiS3, from Brand-new idol Society (2019), has been released on Soundcloud. * 2019.06.15 A new WACK publicity campaign, ○○○ to Ieru Yononakao ~WACK ai to Yuuki to 100manen~, will take place from now until the end of the month. * 2019.06.14 Peri Ubu has choreographed the first single of the idol group MELiSSA. * 2019.06.11 BiSH have released a music video for DiSTANCE. They will also pre-release CARROTS and STiCKS tomorrow. * 2019.06.11 The starting lineup of BiS's third generation has been revealed. The members are Manako Chiii Manako, Chantmonkee, Neo Trees, Toggy and Itou Musensiteebu. They will debut on August 14th with an album, Brand-new idol Society. * 2019.06.10 Marin Ba will leave WAgg on June 16th. * 2019.06.09 EMPiRE have released a music video for SUCCESS STORY. * 2019.06.04 Tentenko has released a music video for "PARADE" from the Paredo EP. * 2019.06.04 Peri Ubu's final issue of FUCK and FUCK will be released on June 28th. * 2019.06.04 Tentenko has released a new CD-R album, Deep & Moistures 15 ~The Quija Board. * 2019.06.03 Pre-orders for THE MUSIC AND THE GAME CREATES MAGIC, an EP containing the songs that GANG PARADE contributed to the Magicami soundtrack, will open tomorrow. The EP will be released on June 19th. May * 2019.05.31 Maison book girl will release a new single, umbla, on July 31st. * 2019.05.31 Peri Ubu will hold a photography exhibition, "Re:nostalgic", from July 16th to 18th. * 2019.05.31 PEDRO's first full-length album, THUMB SUCKER, will be released on August 28th. * 2019.05.28 Go Zeela will participate in a talk event with Tsukamoto Mai at NAKED LOFT on the 20th July. It will be her first public appearance since she graduated from WACK. * 2019.05.26 WACK Audition winner "Cent Chihiro no Imouto" has made her official stage debut with WAgg, and her stage name revealed as Nayu. * 2019.05.24 Naruhaworld's GANG PARADE member colour has been revealed as light green. * 2019.05.23 Tentenko will contribute a song to the compilation album, "Paredo EP". * 2019/05/22 BILLIE IDLE®︎ have released a new single, Bokura Mada Chippoke na Koro no Hanashi. * 2019/05/18 Nakayama Yukiko has stepped down as the producer of Kimi no Mawari.. 2019.05.11 BiS Officially disbands, roundup of the member's futures: * ''Kika Front Frontale'''' and Go Zeela have officially left WACK and will leave the idol industry.'' * ''Pan Luna Leafy'', Muropanako and YUiNA EMPiRE will remain in WACK. * ''Aya Eightprince'', Toriaez Hana, Mewclub and Peri Ubu will work as free agents; they will remain in WACK until the end of the month, while negotiations with other agencies are arranged. * 2019/05/10 A music video for the Aina The End and DISH// collaboration, "Sing-a-Long", was been released. * 2019/05/02 BiSH have released a music video for I am me. * 2019/05/01 Can GP Maika will feature on GHOST ORACLE DRIVE's insert song, "Fly High", for the GOD EATER pachinko game. April * 2019/04/29 BiS' disbandment live will be livestreamed on the 11th May. * 2019/04/22 CY8ER have released a lyric video for Sayonara Flashback. * 2019/04/21 2019 audition winner "Terayama Yufu" has had her first show with EMPiRE, and her stage name revealed as "NOW EMPiRE". * 2019/04/21 Moe has joined the idol group Re:LAYz as a support member. * 2019/04/20 Kamiya Saki will release a solo single. * 2019/04/18 CY8ER have released a music video for Summer. * 2019/04/18 Aina The End will perform the ending song for the "Mobile Suit Gundam THE ORIGIN Zen'ya Akai Suisei" anime. * 2019/04/14 Maison book girl will release a new single in July. * 2019/04/12 Terashima Yufu has released a music video for Last Cinderella. * 2019/04/09 BULLY IDOL will release Soshite, Mata... (Remix) in stores tomorrow. * 2019/04/03 GANG PARADE will provide the theme song, "Hontouni Boku ga Ikitakatta no wa Konnan ja mu e!", as well as three additional insert songs, for the Magicami PC game. * 2019/04/02 BiSH have released a music video for Tsuini Shi. * 2019/04/01 CY8ER's third consecutive single, Summer / Sayonara Flashback will be released on April 23rd. * 2019/04/01 BiSH will release two new EPs; STiCKS, on April 3rd, and CARROTS on May 3rd. Afterwards, they will release a new full-length album, CARROTS and STiCKS, on July 3rd. CARROTS and STiCKS will merge the two previous EPs, with an additional six tracks. 2019/03/30 WACK EXHiBiTiON ROUNDUP * BiS will disband for a second time on May 11th. They will reboot again later this year with a completely new lineup. * Naruhaworld has been promoted to GANG PARADE * "Terayama Yufu" will debut in EMPiRE * "Cent Chihiro no Imouto" will join WAgg * PEDRO has been signed to EMI Records, and will release a new album in the summer. * Anzupia, due to ranking the lowest of all participating members in the audition, will change her name to "A Anzupia" as punishment. March * 2019/03/31 GANG PARADE have released a music video for BRAND NEW PARADE * 2019/03/30 PEDRO has opened an official YouTube channel. * 2019/03/28 Toriaez Hana is the second member of BiS to be eliminated from the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019, and removed from BiS. * 2019/03/27 Due to her elimination from the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019, Aya Eightprince has been removed from BiS. However, she will remain a member of WACK. * 2019/03/23 EMPiRE will release a new single in July. The single implies a change in sound and image. * 2019/03/22 Tentenko has released a new CD-R, Deep & Moistures 13 ~ After the dream. * 2019/03/21 Koshouji Megumi voices the main character in the newest episode of the Rinshi! Ekoda-chan anime. * 2019/03/20 BiS have released a music video for Are you ready? * 2019/03/17 CY8ER have released a music video for Time Trip. * 2019/03/16 Maison book girl have released a music video for Kujira Koujou. * 2019/03/13 Terashima Yufu has released a music video for Ii Onna wo Yoroshiku. * 2019/03/06 NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS will appear at Amazon Fashion Week for a second time, on March 20th. Lingling, Ayuni D, MiKiNA EMPiRE, MAHO EMPiRE, Hanaemonster and Naruhaworld will model for the brand during this event. * 2019/03/04 CY8ER will release a new single, Time Trip, on March 26th. * 2019/03/04 Following EMPiRE's 24 hour party, BiS will hold a 69 hour party from the 18th to 22nd March. * 2019/03/04 Following the graduation of YUKA EMPiRE, EMPiRE have released a free digital single, SELFiSH PEOPLE, available only for the next 24 hours. * 2019/03/03 BILLIE IDLE®︎ will release a new single on May 22nd. * 2019/03/01 Terashima Yufu has opened a second YouTube channel, and has uploaded the full-length versions of all her music videos released under Techiku Works. * 2019/03/01 BiS have released a music video for their re-recording of BiSBiS. * 2019/03/01 BiSH will release a blu-ray of their BRiNG iCiNG SHiT HORSE TOUR FiNAL "THE NUDE" performance on April 3rd. February * 2019/02/26 Terashima Yufu will release a new single, "Ii Onna o Yoroshiku", on April 17th. * 2019/02/19 The upcoming BiS single Are you ready? will be used as the ending theme for the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS!!!! anime. * 2019/02/13 Maison book girl have released a second batch of remixes in the Golden Record series. * 2019/02/12 Tentenko has released her 40th CD-R, Deep & Moistures 12 ~ The Baby Bat * 2019/02/07 Aina The End will feature on the DISH song "SING-A-LONG", from their new album, "Junkfood Junction". * 2019/02/06 BULLY IDOL have released a music video for Soshite, Mata. (Remix). * 2019/02/05 The SAiNT SEX single WACK is FXXK will be getting a re-release with an updated lineup as of tomorrow. January * 2019/01/30 BILLIE IDLE®︎ have released a music video for Soshite, Mata.. * 2019/01/29 YUKA EMPiRE will graduate from EMPiRE and WACK at EMPiRE's 24 hour live on March 4th. * 2019/01/29 EMPiRE have released the full music video for Pierce. * 2019/01/28 Maison book girl will release a new single, SOUP, on April 3rd. * 2019/01/23 BILLIE IDLE®︎'s new single, Soshite, Mata.., has received a pre-release on most digital platforms. It will receive a general release on February 6th. * 2019/01/19 Moe and Asaka will graduate from Wagamama Kiite?? in March. Asaka will graduate at her birthday event on the 6th, with Moe graduating 10 days later. * 2019/01/17 Tentenko has released a new CD-R, Deep & Moistures 11 ~anything & everything. *2019/01/17 Kimi no Mawari. have released their first digital photobook, UNVEILING. * 2019/01/15 BiSH will feature on a Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra tribute album, covering "Kanaria Naku Sora" * 2019/01/12 Pierce will receive a limited pre-release on iTunes tomorrow at 12am JST. * 2019/01/10 GANG PARADE will release their first major single on April 17th, under Warner Music Japan. * 2019/01/09 A WACK-wide photobook, IDOL, will be released on February 13th. * 2019/01/08 The HOLY SHiTS song WACK is SHiT has been given a surprise physical release. * 2019/01/08 BiSH will release a new digital single, Futarinara, on January 30th. The lyrics were written by Aina The End and it will be the opening theme for the anime "3D Kanojo Real Girl". * 2019/01/07 Hamrig has released a new single, Plastic Planet. * 2019/01/06 Ichigo Rinahamu appears as a guest vocalist on Yunomi's new single, Fashion. * 2019/01/03 The 2019 WACK AUDiTiON has officially started. The training camp is going take place from 24th to the 30th March. Ayuni D, Yamamachi Miki, Aya Eightprince, Muropanako, Toriaez Hana, YUiNA EMPiRE and MAYU EMPiRE are also going to participate in the training camp. * 2019/01/03 Mikinormu will release a new EP, MAGIC WAVE, on the 9th. She has released a music video for the song C.C.C. * 2019/01/01 Nel Nehru has withdrawn from BiS, citing physical and mental exhaustion. 2018 December * 2018/12/31 GANG PARADE have released a music video for LAST. * 2018/12/29 The BiS.LEAGUE system has been announced to end, and a single with all 10 members of BiS will be released in March. However, due to poor BiS.LEAGUE rankings, Toriaez Hana, Muropanako, YUiNA EMPiRE, Aya Eightprince and Nel Nehru have been designated to be removed from BiS. A descicion regarding their future will be made after the release of the March single. * 2018/12/25 GANG PARADE will release one song from LAST GANG PARADE on their Soundcloud every day for the next 7 days. * 2018/12/24 GANG PARADE have released a music video to the Haruna Bad Chiiiin-composed song "Yoru Kurai Mu". * 2018/12/22 Hashiyasume Atsuko will release her first solo single in 2019. * 2018/12/18 BiS will run a 100km relay marathon tomorrow. * 2018/12/18 BiSH have won Best Newcomer at the Japan Record Awards. * 2018/12/16 Maison book girl will release a single in April. * 2018/12/11 EMPiRE's debut single, Pierce, will be the next ending theme to the anime Fairy Tail, and will be released on January 13th. * 2018/12/10 Watanabe Junnosuke has revealed his plans to remove low-ranking BiS.LEAGUE members from BiS. * 2018/12/09 Tentenko has released her 38th CD-R, Deep & Moistures 10 ~ Quiet Journey. * 2018/12/08 BILLIE IDLE®︎ will be releasing a 7-inch vinyl single, Bye Bye Loneliness, on December 19th. * 2018/12/03 Watanabe Junnosuke will be making himself take the DiET or DiE challenge. * 2018/12/01 Maison book girl have released a music video for Yume. * 2018/12/01 Tentenko has released the music video for Animal's Pre-Human. November * 2018/11/30 An official WACK card game, WACK no Game., will be released as of today. WACK's official YouTube has posted a video featuring Coco Partin Coco, Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Mewclub and MiKiNA EMPiRE demonstrating how to play. * 2018/11/30 Further details on EMPiRE's debut single, Pierce, have been released. * 2018/11/26 A BiSH webseries, BiSH no Kirekkire JAPAN, will begin broadcasting on Yahoo from December 3rd. * 2018/11/25 The music video for THE Natsu no Mamono's song, Darenimo Jama sa Renai Heya de Hajimaru Kimi no Tame no Kyousoukyoku, Sai Ichi Gakushou, featuring Go Zeela and Toriaez Hana, has been released on YouTube. * 2018/11/23 Tentenko released her 37th CD-R album, UMA ATTACKS! * 2018/11/22 BiSH appear in a commercial for Softbank. * 2018/11/20 Wagamama Kiite?? will release their second single, Yoin / Kimi he, Otegami no Youna Uta ga Dekimashita. on the 28th. * 2018/11/20 Terashima Yuka to start a weekly film review column on STORYWRITER. Her first article has just been posted. * 2018/11/19 An updated re-recording of Plastic 2 Mercy has been posted to GANG PARADE's soundcloud. It will be part of a bonus CD of rerecordings included with GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo. * 2018/11/19 A documentary covering the WACK Audition Camp 2018, titled "Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition", will be released on January 11th, 2019. * 2018/11/18 Yuuki has won a Miss iD award for "Fabulous Existence of questioning gender roles" * 2018/11/15 BiSH have been nominated for "Best Newcomer" in the Japan Record Awards. * 2018/11/15 Maison book girl have released a music video for Semai Monogatari. * 2018/11/13 WACK's first joint tour, "Going Going WACK" tour, has been announced. There will be a total of 23 stages in 17 cities with the tour finale being held on March 17th. * 2018/11/12 BiSH will feature on the "Fist of the North Star 35th Anniversary Album "Lore"", released on January 16th, 2019. * 2018/11/12 The voting for the November-December BiS.LEAGUE election has officially begun. * 2018/11/10 EMPiRE will release their debut single in February. * 2018/11/08 The music video for Stereo future has been posted on YouTube. In addition, the title track has been released early on iTunes. * 2018/11/07 Against The Pain has had an early digital release starting today. * 2018/11/02 BILLIE IDLE®︎ to release a new single in February. October * 2018/10/31 Go Zeela and Toriaez Hana will provide guest-vocals on THE Natsu no Mamono's next album, Kono Heya ga Sekai no Subetedearu Boku, Aruiwa Kimi no Monogatari * 2018/10/29 The Aina solo song was a jingle for a truck commercial all along. * 2018/10/27 Kimi no Mawari. have released a preview of the song "Kimi no Tonari" * 2018/10/26 Aina The End will release another solo song on the 29th. * 2018/10/25 CY8ER have released a new digital single, GOOD LUCK. * 2018/10/18 BILLIE IDLE®︎ have released a music video for Every Days. * 2018/10/15 A group-wide photobook, Quick Japan Zoukan WACK na Hon, will be released on October 20th. * 2018/10/12 First Summer Uika appears in commercials for Mizkan soup. * 2018/10/12 The Nakayama Yukiko-produced idol group has revealed its lineup and name, Kimi no Mawari. They will hold a free debut live in Shibuya on November 2nd. * 2018/10/09 Maison book girl have released Golden Record, a remix EP. The songs are available on iTunes, YouTube, Spotify and Apple Music. * 2018/10/08 Both of the music videos for Against The Pain have been released. * 2018/10/05 Wagamama Kiite?? are crowdfunding for their first one-man live at Shinjuku Blaze. * 2018/10/02 AiNA THE END, LiNGLiNG, AYUNi D, AYA EiGHTPRiNCE, PERi UBU, MEWCLUB, Kamiya Saki, Coco Partin Coco, Terashima Yuuka, MiDORiKO EMPiRE, MiKiNA EMPiRE and URUU RU will be representing Watanabe's fashion brand, NEGLECT ADULT PATIENTS, at Amazon fashion week. * 2018/10/01 AiNA THE END to provide guest vocals on the track "2 FACE" on the upcoming MY FIRST STORY album, "S.S.S". * 2018/10/01 Tentenko to release a cat-themed cover album, ALL YOU NEED IS CAT ~Neko Koso Wa Subete~ on December 5th. September * 2018/09/28 Hamrig has released a new digital single, Mirai Teleportation. * 2018/09/24 Tentenko has released a new CD-R, TOKAI NO IKIMONO. * 2018/09/21 Nakayama Yukiko has released a teaser photo for her upcoming idol group. * 2018/09/20 GANG PARADE to release a new album, LAST GANG PARADE, on January 8th, and a blu-ray of their Zepp Tokyo show on December 11th. * 2018/09/20 Terashima Yufu has released a short version of the music video for Kimi ni Toropitaina. * 2018/09/19 Avex have posted a short documentary on AYUNi D's PEDRO project. * 2018/09/18 Maison book girl will release a new album, yume, on November 21st. They have also released a music video for Okaeri Sayonara. * 2018/09/18 AYUNi D has launched a solo project under Avex called "PEDRO". Her debut album, zoozoosea, has already been released in record stores guerilla-style. Avex have posted a music video for Jiritsu Shinkei Debarinaka. * 2018/09/15 Wagamama Kiite?? have released a music video for don't change your mind. * 2018/09/08 WAgg's faces have been revealed, and a documentary about them has been released on YouTube. * 2018/08/07 The music video for AiNA THE END's solo song, Kienaide, has been released. * 2018/09/05 The music video for CENT CHiHiRO CHiTTiii's solo song, Youji to Tsuki no Hime, has been released. * 2018/09/03 Wagamama Kiite?? have announced their debut single, don’t change your mind/Candy, to be released October 10th. August * 2018/08/31 GANG PARADE have released a music video for CAN'T STOP. * 2018/08/29 BiSH will release a new single this Winter. * 2018/08/27 Former WACK Audition Boot Camp Finalist Yuuki features in HAMIDASYSTEM's music video for Invisible Movie. * 2018/08/26 EMPiRE have released a music video for S.O.S. In addition, EMPiRE Originals has been released on Japanese iTunes ahead of its general release. * 2018/08/24 Tentenko has released a new CD-R, Deep & Moistures 9 ~ Dancing with the Tenderness. * 2018/08/19 BILLIE IDLE®︎ to release their 5th album, NOT IDOL, on November 7th. * 2018/08/17 Izumi Mari will graduate THE Natsu no Mamono on September 9th. They have released a goodbye single, Sayonara Memory, for free on Ototoy. * 2018/08/17 EMPiRE have released a music video for EMPiRE originals. * 2018/08/15 BiSH have released a trailer for their documentary movie, SHAPE OF LOVE. * 2018/08/14 The first generation of WAgg has been announced. They will hold their debut live in September. * 2018/08/09 CY8ER release music video for Kataomoi Wazurai. * 2018/08/04 Nakayama Yukiko has announced her plans to form a new idol group. * 2018/08/03 Terashima Yufu to release new single, Kimi ni Toropitaina, on October 17th. * 2018/08/03 BiS to release new single, Against The Pain, in November. * 2018/08/01 GO ZEELA and MUROPANAKO have been announced as the captains of BiS 1st and 2nd. July * 2018/07/31 The final results of July's BiS.LEAGUE have been announced. GO ZEELA, AYA EiGHTPRiNCE, PAN LUNA LEAFY and TORiAEZ HANA will be in BiS 1st, KiKA FRONT FRONTALE, PERi UBU, YUiNA EMPiRE, MUROPANAKO, NEL NEHRU and MEWCLUB will be in BiS 2nd. * 2018/07/28 CY8ER release music video for Doki Doki Parirarura * 2018/07/28 CY8ER release a digital single, "Bye Bye". * 2018/07/27 Former SiS member Bug Me is taking part in Miss iD 2019. * 2018/07/27 Tentenko to release her debut international album in September. * 2018/07/27 KiKA FRONT FRONTALE attempted to do 10,000 squats as part of her BiS.LEAGUE election campaign. She made it to 6646 before time ran out. * 2018/07/26 A new shuffle unit, HOLY SHiTS, has been announced. * 2018/07/25 Tentenko has been signed to the UK label, Toothpaste Records. * 2018/07/23 Tentenko releases her new CD-R, MELTING TIME. * 2018/07/20 mikinormu has dropped a music video for casper? * 2018/07/20 Yui Ga Dockson and SAiNT SEX will perform at Tokyo Idol Festival. GO ZEELA will replace Pour Lui in these performances. * 2018/07/16 AYA EiGHTPRiNCE will run a 100km marathon on July 18th. * 2018/07/07 Former BiS 1st member Gamiya Saki will be taking part in Miss iD 2019. Earlier * 2018/06/30 The BiSH Ura Sankinkoutai challenge begins. * 2018/06/26 BiSH unexpectedly drops a CD and music video for NON TiE-UP. *2018/05/29 Hello! You've reached the beginning of the WACKi! For more WACK news, please look at our various articles! Category:Browse